Abbreviations
The following is a list of some common phrases and abbreviations relating to Clash Royale. While the wiki does not typically use many of these phrases in articles (with the exception of several pervasively common ones such as "tank" and "splash damage"), they can be common in videos, blogs, tutorials, community conversations, et cetera. This does not include abbreviations that are certain to be understood by anyone or uncommon jargon that is largely used in a jovial manner to poke fun at a card. * 3M: Three Musketeers * AoE: Area of Effect. Can be used to describe a troop that deals area damage, such as the Wizard, or describe the range of a spell e.g. "The Log has a rectangular AoE." * Bait Deck: A deck built to coerce an opponent into playing a certain card, usually Zap or other spells, which is then exploited by the bait deck user in some way that would be very damaging to the opponent. For instance, a Zap-bait deck would likely consist of many units that are vulnerable to Zap, such as Skeletons and Inferno Tower, with the primary purpose being to force out the opponent's Zap (if they have it) on particular units so that other units will be able to attack without fear of being damaged by Zap before the opponent cycles back to the Zap. * Baby D: Baby Dragon * Barb Hut: Barbarian Hut * Barbs: Barbarians * Barrel: Goblin Barrel * Beat-down Deck: A deck that relies on building large pushes to destroy the opponent's arena towers and almost always has a tank such as the Giant or Golem. These decks can easily destroy many crown towers when winning. * BM: Bad manners. Usually means spamming an emote, especially on winning. For example, a major BM would be saying "Thanks!" and spamming the laughing or crying emote while landing the finishing hit on an enemy Crown Tower. * BU: Balance Update. When Supercell makes small changes to the statistics of certain cards in a maintenance break * Buff: Making something (usually a card) better. This can come directly or indirectly, directly as in buffing the troop's statistics while indirectly as in making the troop's counter worse. * Bypass: Refers to a situation where a troop skips a building or distraction unit played by the opponent that would normally pull the troop towards it. * CC: Cannon Cart * Chip Damage: Small increments of damage dealt to a Crown Tower, like that of a Goblin Hut's Spear Goblins when the tower is undefended. * Clone Shifting: The act of cloning a troop for various purposes, such as to protect it from a spell, such as a Rocket, which would have hit the troop if it had moved a few more steps forward; or to bypass a defensive building that a troop would have targeted otherwise, and directly target a Crown Tower. * CoC: Clash of Clans, another game made by Supercell that is set in the same universe as Clash Royale and shares many characters and other elements. * Counter (Card): A unit or spell that is effective against a particular unit. Hard counter means it shuts down the unit completely. For example, Lightning is a hard counter to the Three Musketeers. * CR: Clash Royale. * Cups: Trophies * Cycle: To play cards with low Elixir costs in order to get desired cards back into the hand during battle more quickly * (Number) Deck: A deck with an Average Elixir Cost of the number stated. For example, a "4.5 deck" has an Average Elixir Cost of 4.5. * DPH: Damage per Hit. * DPS: Damage per Second. * Dropping: Losing high amounts of trophies, either intentionally or legitimately. * E-barbs or EB: Elite Barbarians. * Elixir trade: The increase/decrease in the amount of Elixir a player has versus their opponent after playing some cards. For example, suppose both players started with the same amount of Elixir, but then one of them used a Minion Horde, defeated with Arrows. This would mean that the first player used 5 Elixir to play their card while their opponent spent only 3 Elixir to defeat it, so the first player would then have less Elixir versus their opponent. This would be a positive Elixir trade for the player that used Arrows. * E-wiz: Electro Wizard * F2P: Free to Play. Somebody who has spent no money on the game. * Freezeloon: The Balloon + Freeze combo * GB: Goblin Barrel * Gemmer: A gem buyer. Someone who spends money on the game to get Gems. Also see P2W. * Glass Cannon: A relatively low-hitpoint but high-damage troop, such as the Musketeer or Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Glass Cannon (deck): A deck with strong pushes but relatively weak defense. * Gobs: Goblins * Goison: Giant and Poison combo * GY '''or '''Grave: Graveyard * HR or Hog: Hog Rider * HT: Highest Trophies. * ID: Inferno Dragon. * IG: Ice Golem * Inferno: Means either the Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon, usually the former. * Kill Card: A card capable of doing high damage and is the main win condition of a deck. See Win Condition. * Kill Zone: The region where both Princess Towers or all three (or four in Clan Battle) crown towers can target. * Kite: Luring troop to the other lane during a battle by distracting them with another unit. * Ladder: Standard multiplayer battles that take place in Arenas for Trophies. * Lavaloon: The Lava Hound + Balloon combo. * Legend: A legendary card. * LH: Lava Hound * Logging: Using The Log, usually on a ground swarm. * Losing Streak: Losing many times in a row * 'Loon: Balloon * Lumberloon: Lumberjack and Balloon combo. * Lure: To distract a troop to another area during a battle * Lv or Lvl: Level, usually of a card or player (King Level). * Meta: Most Effective Tactic Available. Used to describe a particular type of Battle Deck, as being strong in the game's current state. For example, a balancing update may improve a card to the extent that it and suitable accompanying cards are adopted by many players into their decks, resulting in that deck type becoming the new "meta". * MH: Minion Horde * Mini Tank or Semi Tank: A medium-hitpoint troop, such as the Knight or Ice Golem. * Mini P: Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Mirroring / Cloning: Duplicating a card through the Mirror or a Clone spell, respectively. * MM: Matchmaking or Mega Minion * Musket or Muskie: Musketeer * Nerf: To make something (usually a card) worse, either directly (such as decreasing the damage of a card) or indirectly (such as increasing the damage of a counter card). * NW: Night Witch * OP: Overpowered, too powerful. * Over-leveling: A practice of excessively leveling up certain cards relative to the player's Experience level, usually or cards, in order to gain an advantage in ladder matches. * P2P: Short for "Pay to Play", a term used for players who spend money on the game. * P2W: Short for "Pay to Win", an unflattering term for people who spend money on the game. * PB: Abbreviation for Personal Best, which is the player's Highest Trophies. * PET: Abbreviation for Positive Elixir Trade. See Elixir trade above. * Poaching: '''An act where a member from a certain clan exits in order to find another clan, where the player will subtly coax other players into joining the previous clan, gaining extra members. * '''Pulling: To lure a card into a certain area in the arena, usually where multiple towers can target it, in order to distract it and kill. * Pump: Elixir Collector * RG or Royal G: Royal Giant * SC: Supercell. The company that created and maintains Clash Royale. * Siege Deck: A deck using X-Bow or Mortar (the two buildings which can directly attack the enemy's towers) as the main method of damaging the enemy's towers. * Skarmy: Skeleton Army * SMC: Super Magical Chest * Splash (Damage): Dealing damage to all units in a specific area, e.g. the Wizard. * Splank: A troop with medium hitpoints and deals area damage, i.e. Bowler or Valkyrie. Abbreviation of "Splash Tank" * Tank: A high-hitpoint troop, such as the Giant or Golem. * Tourney: Tournament * Trolling: To get "free" wins by dropping to lower trophy ranges and using "wacky" decks that will otherwise not work in the player's initial trophy range. * Trifecta: A push consisting of the Hog Rider, Valkyrie and Musketeer. * Trunk Card: An essential card in a deck that cannot be replaced in the deck, like Lava Hound in Lavaloon * Under-leveled: To have cards that are lower than what is to be expected at that player's level. * Valk: Valkyrie * Winning Streak: Winning many times in a row. * Win Condition: An essential card in a battle deck that is the main way of dealing damage against Arena Towers and winning, such as Giant or X-Bow * Win Trading: The trading of trophies between players that is set up between two players in which one is designated to lose to help the other player gain high trophies. Category:Social